Christmas At The Cullens
by UndressTheseBeautifulLies
Summary: Just a family that has come together to celebrate Christmas. Enjoy reindeer, Christmas cheer, some thoughts and some confusion. Fluffy.


_Twas the night before Christmas, and the big house in the middle of the woods was eerily quiet, still, and calm..._

Alice was running around the house, sprinkling fake snow all around in her wake, silently waving her fairy wand around, smile permanently fixed on her already cheery face. She looks around and nods, and then skips over to the only thing illuminating the dark house - the green, leafy, real piney tree. Bending down daintily, Alice squints and moves a bright red glittery present one millimeter to the left. She then stands and admires her hard work.

"There!"

"Can we come down yet?" Carlisle asks nervously, from the stairs where he gathered with the rest of his family sans Alice, wondering what on earth his darling daughter had done to the living room. Alice's head snaps up and she frowns.

"No!" Alice yells. "It's not ready."

"Will it be ready soon, sweetheart?" Esme calls, her voice soft as always. Alice smiles.

"Yes, Esme. Of course it will be."

* * *

With the last minute touches of a giant present Alice manages to lug in, and a very very special surprise for Renesmee, the decorations are done. "Okay, I'm done. I think. Esme, you come in first!" Jasper leaned against the door and rolled his eyes. If it got Esme's approval as the best interior designer of the family - of all! - then it was good enough for everyone to see. The door was slammed behind Esme's last step, and Alice turns on the lounge light.

"Ta-da!" She grins, jazz hands at her side. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, Alice! It's wonderful."

"Do you really think so?" Alice grins happily. The Cullen matriarch smiles and gives a little laugh.

"Of course! Let's let the others in," Esme pulls the door open before Alice even has the chance to pout, and continues to stare around the living room.

"Wow, Alice! This is amazing!" Emmett says, reaching out to touch a bauble on the tree. Alice gasps and slaps his hand away.

"No!" The small girl scolds, frowning. "You'll break it."

Looking at his wife for support, the baffled vampire's brow creases in utter confusion. "She's right," Rose laughs. "Don't ruin the surprise for the little girl. Where is Renesmee, anyway?"

"Oh, she's in the cottage," Bella smiles. "With her Dad. Okay, Alice. You wanna come with me to get her?" Alice nods her head so frantically Bella thinks it will fall off, but they walk to the cottage fully intact and grinning ear to ear.

"Okay. Bring Nessie out. I er, have a bit of a surprise. Hold the little rascal's shoulder. We don't want any casualties," Alice says cryptically, a little smirk upon her face. Bella sighs and rubs her temple, but goes to get her daughter and husband. Inside, they both ear Edward chuckling and Renesmee asking why. Exchanging one final glance with Alice, Bella steps into her home.

A few minutes later, Bella appears with Renesmee on one side, Edward on the other. "Mama, where's Auntie Alice?" Renesmee's bottom lip trembles. "She's here, isn't she? She hasn't left?"

"No, love," Edward says.

"No, your Auntie Alice wouldn't do that to you for no reason."

"Your Mother is right. Besides, I can hear her. Wherever she is, she's laughing at us."

"You, maybe. Auntie Alice doesn't laugh at me. I'm not silly." And as Edward ruffles his daughters hair, Alice appears. "Auntie Alice! I love you, you know. I'm glad you're here."

"Now, why wouldn't I be here, sweetie? I come bearing gifts. And a surprise." Alice lets her mind wander to the image of her surprise. Edward stares, open mouthed at his sister.

"Alice...please tell me you didn't."

"As much as I love seeing you happy, I can't say no! _Yes, _Eddie dearest. I _did!" _

* * *

Through the wind and snow, the three traveled to to the house. Two on foot, one on an animal. Yes, Auntie Alice had really outdone herself with the reindeer she'd managed to sneak in.

"Alice..."

"Yes, Bella?" She sings happily, patting Rainy.

"You know...we're vampires."

Giving her sister in law a sideways look, Alice frowns. "_Really?" _

"You know what that means?"

"No?"

"Rainy will be our Christmas dinner." With two little girls staring at her, eyes widened in horror, mouths slightly ajar with pouts, Bella instantly regrets her words. "Don't cry!" She says quickly, unsure which girl she is talking to. "I'm only joking, Renesmee. Alice, don't look at me like that. Come on, enough of the puppy dog face."

"Alice," Edward says gently. "I'll protect your reindeer. Cheer up, Ali! It's Christmas." Alice gives a smile, and Edward grins.

"I cannot WAIT for everyone to open the presents I got!"

* * *

When they finally reach home, Renesmee's face lights up. "Oh, Mom! Look!" She breathes. "It's so pretty! Sparkly! Who did it?" Bella rolls her eyes in good nature.

"Who do you think, you funny little kid? Your Auntie Alice! She's perfected everything just for you. We just love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too, Mommy. And you, Dad! And you, Auntie Alice! And you, Rainy." The adults simply laugh and kiss Renesmee's blushing cheek.

* * *

"Alice!" Esme shrieks, eyes widened and squeals, almost jumping into Carlisle's arms. "Alice!" Hand over mouth, Esme composes herself as Alice blinks at her adopted mother reproachfully, while Esme sighs. "You almost gave my heart a jump start to start beating again, sweetheart. Can't you leave the..."

"Reindeer, Nanny! I've learned about Rudolph in school, and Auntie Alice brought Rainy for me."

"That's nice, dear..." Esme says, agonized. She then sighs. "Fine. Bring the damn reindeer in. Darling, you can put him in the corner, can't you?"

"Yes," Alice replies happily. "Thank you, Esme."

"That's okay, sweetheart."

* * *

And when they sat down to open their presents, you saw how much of a family they really were. They sat in a circle. Alice was by the tree, next to Jasper who leaned his head on her shoulder. It was a long day for him, and an effort. But he tried. He smiled and laughed at the jokes, and wore his cracker hat, but it was still tiring for him. Next to Jasper was Rosalie who smiled at Jasper and gripped Emmett's hand tightly. She loved Christmas. It was magical. A time for family - which she now had. Emmett stared at Rosalie, his true love, and every now and then pulled silly faces at Renesmee. Next to him sat Esme. She simply smiled and talked to everyone and basked in the group she called family, whom she loved so very dearly. Of course Carlisle was next to her, who laughed and sat relaxed in his home. Bella sat next to Carlisle and she was chatting to Carlisle and Edward and marveling over her little girl. Edward did the same, staring at his two girls while listening absentmindedly to his family's thoughts on this occasion.

As far as any of them were concerned, it was the best Christmas they'd experienced - so far, that is.


End file.
